Strong But Dangerous
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Juggernaut and Callisto arrive at the school and Cheyenne is really scared. Soon, Logan, Storm and Cheyenne meet up with Juggernaut and Callisto. Now...A new battle is beginning to brew...


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Do you remember when they created extended cuts or alternative endings of this? Well, I looked at the extended fight and...WOW. Hugh Jackman and Halle Berry made the Juggernaut fry!**

**Anyways... Enjoy :3**

** _Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Last Stand or its characters but I do own my OCs._ **

Magneto was sitting in the living room of his home in the woods of Winchester, New York thinking of something when a very fast teleporting mutant came in, alongside a very big heavy set mutant that was wearing some kind of metallic rock helmet that surrounded his entire head.

Plus, the woman that was teleporting and moving really fast had markings.

One on her right cheek and one on her arm, meaning that she was a mutant.

"Callisto! Juggernaut! How have things been? Sit down. I'll have Pyro heat up some tea." Magneto said as he jestered his guests to sit down.

He looked at Pyro and nodded.

Pyro nodded his head yes silently and began to go into the gray graphite kitchen.

As the two were beginning to sit down and relax, Callisto began to feel a really strong impulse.

"Callisto, my dear...Are you alright?" Magneto asked as Juggernaut looked at her, worried.

Callisto came back into consciousness.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah. I'm okay. I sensed a mutant. Class ten and she's more powerful than you, Magneto." She said as five minutes began to pass.

Soon, Pyro came back in with the tea.

"What did I miss, guys?" He said as he set the pitcher of tea down onto the table.

"Callisto sensed a class ten mutant." Juggernaut said, with a sinister snarl.

"You don't think it's the one we're after, is it? Because if it is, we'll go burn down wherever she is." Pyro said as he now sat down beside Callisto.

When he said that, that's when Magneto came up with a great idea.

"Pyro, you are a genius but, I don't want to burn down Charles's hard work." He said, before he had second thoughts about the young fire boy's suggestion.

"Magneto, if I may ask... Can Juggernaut and I go and find her?" Callisto said, in suggestion.

It wouldn't hurt her and Juggernaut to go out.

Besides, they've been hiding for so long that they really need to get back to knowing their other brothers and sisters.

Callisto, on the other hand still had a score to settle with Storm.

Juggernaut also wanted to get even with Logan.

Plus, the two don't know this but Logan has a sister, who's a class ten mutant that's a hybrid between a Light Phoenix and Wolverine.

Magneto looked up the stairs at the front door.

_It might be a good idea for me to send Callisto and Juggernaut. I don't want Pyro burning down the place where I became great friends with Hank, Raven and Charles…***sighs sadly***...Why did I turn against Charles? Will he help me ever again? I hope he can… _He said to himself as Callisto and Juggernaut were enjoying a nice hot cup of tea.

After Callisto and Juggernaut got done drinking their tea, they began to get up off of the couch.

"Thanks for the tea. Brought back so many memories." Juggernaut said as he began to hold Callisto's hand.

"You're welcome here anytime, Juggernaut and that includes you too, Callisto." Magneto said as they were now beginning to climb up the stairs.

After Juggernaut and Callisto left, Magneto looked back at Pyro, who seemed to be mumbling underneath his breath.

"What was that, dear boy?" He asked as the young boy was picking up the drunken cups of tea.

Pyro stopped mumbling under his breath and looked at Magneto.

"I was just saying something to myself…" He said, before he felt something inside his hand begin to flare up.

Magneto chuckled.

Oh how he loved teasing him…

"Which was what, dear boy?" Magneto asked, with integrity.

"That... I hope both Callisto and Juggernaut stay safe because I have a bad feeling that something dangerous is already waiting for them when they arrive at the place you sent them to. Speaking of which... Where did you send Callisto and Juggernaut?" Pyro said, looking at Magneto, with a little bit of sympathy.

He never cared about the X-Men, except for two of them.

Bobby and Cheyenne.

Now, he had to care about the Brotherhood.

Magneto looked at the young boy, with sympathy.

"I completely agree with you, Pyro. We should go after them and make sure that they're okay. I'm so proud that you remember the rule about caring for others in the Brotherhood, as much as yourself. So...Shall we be going?" He said as he placed his arm around the young boy as they were beginning to climb the stairs.

Pyro smiled mischievously.

"Let's go!" He said, with confidence.

**(So... Magneto wants Callisto and Juggernaut to head to the X-mansion and find Cheyenne. Though, he fears for Charles just like Pyro fears for Callisto and Juggernaut's safety. Stay tuned for chapter two!)**


End file.
